The invention relates to the snapping of sheets of glass and in particular to a method of and apparatus for snapping a sheet of glass having a score line extending along the sheet.
U.K. Pat. No. 1,110,764 describes a method of snapping a sheet of glass having a score line extending along the sheet, which method is characterised by applying to opposite faces of the sheet uniformly curved bending members of complementary form which members extend across the sheet and each comprise a plurality of contacting elements, to impose on the sheet a curvature which is sufficient to snap the sheet along any score line parallel to the axis of the curvature but is insufficient to break any unscored area of the sheet. In this known method, the snapped portions of the sheet are usually conveyed along a common conveyor in spaced relationship to one another. The separated snapped portions are subsequently stacked on to pallets.